


Washed Ashore

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel, Warring Clans Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Mito Uzumaki is twelve years old when the stranger washes ashore the Isle of Uzushio.





	Washed Ashore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).



> Request by kitsunesongs
> 
> Favorite Character is Shikako Nara, and I'd prefer something focused on her. I prefer Gen and Friendship/platonic relationships for her, particularly focusing on Team 7 or Founders Era Characters.  
> Time and dimension travel, Warring Clans Era things, goddess!Shikako, outside POV's of Shikako

Mito Uzumaki is twelve years old when the stranger washes ashore the Isle of Uzushio. 

“Stay back!” Taro-sensei orders, throwing out an arm to herd Mito and her ladies-in-waiting back along the sand safely. 

Mito is the second daughter of Ashina Uzumaki, the granddaughter of Uzushio’s Spiral King; if there is any target here, it will be her. 

But the stranger — a girl, waterlogged and salt-wrecked — only rolls over onto her forearms and retches up water. “Well,” she says, voice hoarse. “That didn’t go to plan.” 

She’s dressed strangely, suited in something tight and black that should be indecent but instead reminds Mito of seal-skin, shark-skin. 

“She’s a _wani_ ,” Orihime whispers, hushed and fearful, clutching Mito’s arm. “A sea dragon. A princess of the undersea kingdom.” 

Maybe she is; there’s something unsettling about her. But _Mito_ is the princess of _this_ kingdom and she will not be made afraid in her own home. She stands straight, her back unbowed, and says, “If you come in peace, be welcomed. If you have ill-intent, the ocean will take your bones.” 

The girl smiles and, yes, Mito can believe she is a dragon. 

“Princess,” she says, “if I had ill-intent, you would _know._ ” 


End file.
